Duck! sir
by Loethaelis
Summary: This is the reuslt of mixing a stargate fan with the flu and a snow storm.


As she ran through the space bushes the snow under her feet became very slippery, deep and hard to run in. she started to curse under her breath as she ran, "crap, Sam, how did you get yourself into this mess in the first place."  
  
She heard something whistling behind her head and she ducked just in time to see a snowball splat on the tree in front of her. She turned around to see Daniel standing behind her holding another snowball getting ready to throw it. "Oh no you don't." she said as she started to gather some snow in her hands and pack it.  
  
"Oh, sheep!" he said as he ducked and turned to run. He had had a bad experience with one of Sam's snowballs before, he still had the scar, and of course he had only gotten the scar three minutes ago. She threw her snowball and missed. Daniel took his chance and threw his, he pegged her right in the back of the head, and she fell to the ground limp. He ran over and checked her pulse. "That's what you get when you knock on a persons door at 6 A.M." he muttered as he looked at his watch, it was exactly noon. He picked her up and dragged her back to the guy's base.  
  
"I told you not to kill her." said Colonel O'Neill in an angry tone  
  
"I didn't kill her and I didn't mean to knock her out, I didn't even know I was going to hit her."  
  
"Put her by the tree the tree." he said indicating the 1 foot wide sapling by the home base.  
  
As Sam groggily opened her eyes she realized she had to warn Janet about the guys. "Daniel, you're a hopeless little cookie."  
  
As she snuck in to the girl's base she found Janet hiding against the wall with about 200 snowballs next to her. "Where were you?" she asked as Sam started to brush the snow out of her hair.  
  
"Put it this way, Daniel is hopeless." she said as she sat down to make more snowballs. Just then Cassie walked in to the fort.  
  
"I thought you looked a little out numbered." she said as she levitated a few snowballs and twirled them in a circle.  
  
Sam and Janet looked at each other "I have an idea." they said in unison.  
  
"Have you seen the crowd out there?" Cassie asked "Everyone in the neighborhood is out there, all the kids anyway. Some adults are out there placing bets on the different teams." and as an after thought she added "oh ya, someone called the police  
"The police!" Janet and Sam echo in unison.  
  
"Ya!" she added with an evil grin "They're betting too."  
  
Both Sam and Janet let out the breath they had been holding; brushing the matter aside Sam continued "Janet, I have an Idea." Sam said in a hushed voice "we let ourselves be captured, and then Cassie comes up behind the guys and ambushes them from behind."  
  
"How will she do that?"  
  
"I stole these from the guy's base." she said holding out some slingshots that had been in her pocket.  
  
As Colonel O'Neill looked at the corner of the house he saw Sam and Janet emerge with their hands up in the air. "YES!!! WE WON, WE WON, YES!!!" jack shouted as he jumped up and down.  
  
"They surrendered jack we didn't win, we won by default."  
  
"I don't care, space monkey, WE WON, WE WON, and WE WON!!!!!"  
  
As Sam and Janet were being lined up in front of the "firing squad" Sam called out to general Hammond "See sir, this is what happens when you give SG-1 a day off!"  
  
All of the sudden Daniel fell down limp, and then they heard someone giggling from behind the bushes. "Go cassie!!" they both yell at the same time as running in the same direction as the giggle came from, also stopping to grab Daniel along the way to drag him back to their base.  
  
As teal'c was watching amusedly from the roof, as it was the safest place at this point, he started to wonder how humans derived so much fun from cold, wet, and powdery precipitation in the form of small balls. He started to pack some of the snow into a large ball and dropped it off the roof, he heard a soft Whump on the ground below. He looked down and saw Colonel O'Neill lying on the ground, limp. Obviously the girls heard it too because they came running to see what was going on. "Yes" they muttered under their breath in a triumphant tone. "We got 'em all."  
  
As Daniel and jack woke up they noticed that they were sitting next to trees like Daniel had done to Sam. "Where's General Hammond?" asked jack trying to sit up. Just then General Hammond walked out of doctor Frasier's front door.  
"Here I am colonel." he said as he blew on his hot chocolate.  
"Yes!!" he cried in relief "They haven't gotten you yet."  
"Yes, they have." Sam and Janet said in unison as they walked out behind him  
"I made a deal with them so they wouldn't try to knock me down, and so I wouldn't end up like you two."  
"Dammit Carter I'm your CO so let me go."  
"Sorry sir, no uniform, and no orders." she said with a smug grin.  
"Doc I think I have a concussion."  
"Sorry colonel I already checked you out to make sure we didn't hurt you too bad. And besides" she said now wearing a smug grin almost exactly like Sam's "why should I."  
"Dammit doc, let...me...go...!"  
"No." she stated in the best matter-of-factly voice she could muster as she was watching Daniel struggle against the weight of the snow (and failing I might add)  
"Face it boys, you've lost."  
"No...We...Haven't!" said Daniel managing to free his hands and jumping up preparing to run.  
"Oh yes, you have." said Sam getting ready to jump after him  
"OH CRAP!!" he said already on his way to the guy's base. 


End file.
